Priestess Of Snow
by Neko-uno
Summary: sasuke promised to find noir's body in return she will give him a wish but when risa harada is the priestess of snow she will be sent to konoha but she does not rember anything about her past can risa with her pure heart change the konoha and along the way will she meet some friends and enemy and a special boy who she wants to spend her life with and what will happen at the end.
1. Chapter 1

**Priestess Of Snow**

" **Are you the priestess of snow" said a boy with spiky dark blue hair and was wearing a black shirt with a uchiha sign on it and white shorts.**

" **I am and who might you be" said a girl with long snow white hair and blue eyes wearing a kimono dress(it's a kimono but it is shorter it a little above your knees) it was white and there was a red slash and the back it be a large bow and on both of her shoulders there were two cat one was black and he was on the right shoulder and the other was white he was on left.**

 **Then the boy said "i am sasuke" and the girl said "you can call me noir" then the boy said "please help me" the girl looked at him and said "little boy, is susono sealed inside you" she said with a giggle, and the boy just nodded then she said "little boy if you promise to find me and return my body i shall give you a wish" them he said "even if i said i wanted you to kill my brother for me" the girl just nodded then he said "then where are you" she looked at him and giggled and she was vanishing the boy ran toward her and he said "i will find you and you better keep your promise" she smiled and nodded and she vanished away.**

 ****risa p.o.v****

" **risa ,risa,risa wake up or we are going to be late, wake up or i will dump water on you" after she said that i snapped my eyes opened and i said "what time is it" riku looked at me and said "8:40"huh! Shit i gotta hurry and riku said "bye risa i have to hurry p.s it's 8:00" what the, well i still have to go to school then i went to the closet and got my uniform and ate breakfast and left for school and i saw a little girl and i asked the girl "little girl are you lost" the little girl turned to me and said "are you risa".**

 **Huh how does she know my name and i asked her "how do you know my name little girl" the little girl motioned with her hands for me to come closer to her and i did and she held up her finger on my forehead and said "** **nae mom-eun nae jedan-iya.  
nae mom-eun nae seongjeon-iya.  
jeung-o, agma, gippeum deung-ui segyeeseoui sal-aissneun jonjae .."**

 _ **(My body is my altar**_

 _ **my body is my temple**_

 _ **my living presence on a world of hatred,evil,joy,and more…)**_

 _ **Huh what is she saying and she said "**_ **jag-eun cheonyeo dangsin-eun wiheom-ui segyee gaseo dangsin-ui sunsuhan ma-eum-eulo geugeos-eul cheaul geos-ibnida, naneun dangsin-ege haeng-un-eul bil-eo yo gongjeonghan cheonyeowa geudeul-i oneul uliga mannaneun nal-i doel geos-ibnida"(** _ **little maiden you shall go in a world of danger and fill it with your pure heart, i wish you good luck,**_

 _ **fair maiden and their will be a day we meet for now we must depart.)**_

 _ **Then a white light flashed and it grew and grew bigger and the little girl vanished.**_


	2. we meet

**Priestess Of Snow**

 **Chapter 2 (Risa p.o.v)**

" **Owwwww that hurt where am" i said as i was looking around i had fell in a river and now my clothes were wet and i say a girl with short dark lavender hair and white pure eyes and she said "are you okay" i just nodded and my body felt heavy and i tried to move but i fell down and my vision became black**

 **When i woke up i was in a room it was large and my clothes was changed to a short white kimono and a red slash behind it was a large bow and i was laid on a futon and on the other side was a table and on the walls were shelves and the shelves were covered with books and the door opened and a girl stepped out she had short hair and pure white eyes and she said "are you feeling alright" and i said "yeah a lot better than before and what happened" and she smiled and said "hinata brought you were because she told me you fell from the sky" and giggled and she said "father would like to see you after you finish the food you can see him" i nodded and ate the food and i said "can we go now"**

 **And she said "yeah,and you can call me hanabi" i just nodded and followed her to large room and there was a man with brown long hair and pure white eyes and next to him was a man long grey hair and pure white eyes and the old man said "it's nice to meet you young lady i am hozu hyuga and this is my son hiashi hyuga" and i said "it's nice to meet you to my name is risa harada" they looked shocked.**

 **And hozu said "young lady i will tell you a story listen carefully" i nodded and hiashi with his hand motioned me to sit down and i did and hozu said " a long time ago there was a legend of a girl with long white hair and blue eyes people call her the snow priestess she was a normal girl and she met a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes they soon fell in love and they soon married and gave birth to two children a boy and girl and soon yuki-onna came to get their leader the snow priestess back, but the snow priestess priestess told them that she didn't want to go back so the yuki-onna killed the husband and his son but before they they could kill her daughter the snow priestess sent the girl to another dimension"**

 **And then hozu says "now since you are here would you like to live with us" then i jump and say "okay" and hiashi says "now you can train with your cousin and your new sister outside" i nodded and open the door and find their i found the girl who i saw in the river and a brown haired and pure white eyes and both of them stops and looks at me and the boy said "who are you" and i say "risa, and what's your name" and he says "neji, fight me" and hinata giggles i nodded and step down to the ground and veins pop up around his eyes,hmmm that's interesting**

 **And neji runs and attacks me but i blocked it and he was shocked at first good thing i got karate,aikido,kendo,judo,and other lessons and he aims at my feet and i jump and i kick his stomach and punch his stomach and he tries to dodge but i trip one of his feet and he falls down and i make him stand up and i punch him in the stomach and he says "you win" and i look and find out hiashi and hozu were watching and hanabi comes running to me and says "ri-chan let's go play in the training ground"i nodded and followed her to the training ground. And saw a boy with** **black eyes and spiky black hair with a blue tint and another boy with blonde spiky hair and blue eyes and they were fighting each other.**


End file.
